


boy problems [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Engagement, Assassination Attempt(s), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Pining Zuko (Avatar), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Canon, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: “I accidentally signed off on an arranged marriage to Sokka,” Zuko says faintly. He sits up so fast he almost falls out of his chair. “I signed off on an arranged marriage to Sokka, and he agreed."In which Zuko suffers in a variety of ways, including but not limited to: close and constant proximity to the object of his affections, assassination attempts, and irreparable injuries to his dignity.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	boy problems [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [boy problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205847) by [burnt_oranges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_oranges/pseuds/burnt_oranges). 



> Thank you so much [burnt_oranges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_oranges/pseuds/burnt_oranges) for giving me permission to record this! It's longer than I had intended to record for a while, but I really enjoyed reading it and it only took two days to record and edit! 
> 
> Thanks also to [zukkababey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukkababey)'s [blog](https://zukkababey.tumblr.com/) for reccing the song as a zukka song an age ago!
> 
> If there are any Welsh or Scottish listeners can I just apologise in advance

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6lstzorx44mdm2c/Boy_Problems.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/boy-problems/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave burnt_oranges some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205847), or let me know in the comments! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for fics you would like me to record in the future, please let me know down below, or drop me a message at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) or [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Music is [Golden by Harry Styles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enuYFtMHgfU)


End file.
